1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for use in the steam reforming of hydrocarbons, methanation of synthesis gases, and hydrogenation of cyclic and alicyclic unsaturated hydrocarbons, and a process for the preparation thereof.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a catalyst suitable for the production of starting gases for various synthesis processes such as ammonia synthesis, methanol synthesis, and oxo synthesis, fuel gases such as coal gas, reducing gases for iron manufacture, high-purity hydrogen gases, synthesis gases comprising, as main components, hydrogen, methane, and carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide by a steam reforming of hydrocarbons, and a process for the preparation of this catalyst. This catalyst is also suitable for a methanation of synthesis gases comprising, as main components, hydrogen and carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide for the production of various gases such as high-purity methane gas and high calory coal gas or for removal of minute amounts of carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide left in a starting gas for the synthesis of ammonia.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a catalyst suitable for a steam reforming of hydrocarbons and methanation of synthesis gases and a process for the preparation of this catalyst. In view of the catalyst activity and from the economical viewpoint, nickel type catalysts are mainly used for these reactions. Most nickel type catalyst commercially available at the present comprise nickel supported on alumina, a refractory oxide (composed mainly of alumina cement), spinel or a similar carrier.
The nickel/alumina type carrier most widely used at present (for example, a catalyst disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 49-9312) is defective in that, since the alumina phase is converted to an .alpha.-alumina phase in a high-temperature region and the growth of crystals is advanced, the specific surface area is abruptly decreased, and thus the activity is reduced. To prevent the formation of carbon, a potassium compound is often added to the catalyst of this type, but when the potassium compound-added catalyst is practically used, the potassium compound is scattered in a reaction apparatus, pipes, and the like, to cause a problem of corrosion. Moreover, when the alumina type carrier comes into contact with a high-temperature vapor of an alkali carbonate, a problem of chemical corrosion arises [US. DOE Rep. page 43 (1984), M. Tarjanyi et al, Fuel Cell Seminar, Tucson, Ariz. (USA), page 177 (1985)].
Use of a heat-resistant carrier composed of a composite oxide formed by adding another component to alumina has been attempted. For example, there can be mentioned a carrier obtained by impregnating alumina with lanthanum, lithium or strontium (U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,391, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,185 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,594), a carrier formed by co-precipitating a rare earth metal hydroxide from a rare earth metal salt on alumina (Japanese Patent Application No. 59-80752), a carrier obtained by forming a mixed sol of hydroxides by hydrolyzing an aluminum alkoxide and a lanthanum alkoxide (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-175642), and a carrier obtained by adding magnesia to alumina and calcining the mixture (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-139836). In each of these proposals, a porous carrier is first prepared and an active nickel component is supported in fine pores of this porous carrier by the impregnation method (fine pore impregnation method), and the formed catalyst has an inferior activity. Moreover, the catalyst is defective in that the resistance to chemical corrosion by a high-temperature vapor of an alkali metal carbonate is poor.
Under this background, a nickel/magnesia type catalyst has recently attracted attention, and many reports and patent references have been published [Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 46-43363, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 55-50080, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-137754, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-248444, Report of Environmental Pollution and Resource Institute, 12, No. 3, page 1 (1983), Collection of Lectures at Catalyst Discussion Meeting, 52, page 38 (1983) and Meikoshi Report, 35, page 77 (1986)]. In the catalyst of these reports, magnesia is formed by either the liquid phase method or the thermal decomposition method, and this magnesia is not the high-purity ultra-fine single-crystal magnesia described hereinafter.